More and more organizations are implementing networks in which users authenticate to a server on the network before acquiring access to network services. Once users have access to network services, users may use that access to use network-based applications such as intranets, web-based email, web-based word processors, database services, document management services, content management services, etc. These network-based applications may restrict access to authorized users, and, in this case, will verify the identity of authorized users.